Echo Echo
Echo Echo is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. History Echo Echo's DNA was obtained sometime prior to Alien Force. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Echo Echo was unlocked by the prototype Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. Echo Echo - Hologram.png|Echo Echo's hologram on the prototype Omnitrix Echo Echo - Silhouette.png|Echo Echo's silhouette on the prototype Omnitrix Echo Echo - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Echo Echo's hologram on the Ultimatrix Appearance 'Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien' According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Echo Echo's body is made up of living sound waves, which are contained in a containment suit made of silicon. One of Echo Echo's containment suit's most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with a 10 and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He has circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are green. The inside of his mouth is green with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier. The containment suit has the prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on the chest. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Echo Echo's eyes bulge out and are now more line-like, and he now has an outline and two black stripes on both of his ear plugs, which are more pronounced and cube-shaped. His legs are also a little bit more stubby and now have three 'toes', and the green circles on his hands are now bigger, covering most of his hands. He is also shorter and has a hexagonal shape on his stomach. The tapes on his legs are now gone. His head is more cube-shaped and wider. The outlines of his mouth and eyes are thicker. His wires are also thicker. The Omnitrix symbol is now on his forehead. Powers and Abilities Echo Echo can scream at ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles mid-flight. Echo Echo can duplicate himself, the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be hurt without harming the rest. Using his sonic screams, Echo Echo can use echolocation. Echo Echo can channel vibrations to enhance his screams. Echo Echo can transmit sound waves through speakers (such as phones). Echo Echo is able to jump quite high. Echo Echo is very strong for his size, as he can kick off the trunk door from the DX Mark 10 with one foot and he is able to throw a Plumber Ship (about a meter) with nine clones. If multiple Echo Echo clones turn back to normal at the same time, the result causes duplicates of the user with varying personalities. 'Ultimatrix Glitch Powers and Abilities' When used on the Ultimatrix, Echo Echo could fly and duplicate things he's holding. 'Moves' *Echo Echo can use a move called Wall of Sound, where multiple Echo Echo clones redirect projectiles back to their source by bouncing them off of strategically placed clones. *Echo Echo can use a move called Echo Chamber, where Echo Echo clones attack from all directions and keep screaming until the target is knocked out or defeated. Weaknesses Echo Echo is vulnerable to electricity, being frozen and Argit's quills. Echo Echo can be killed by being destroyed, as shown when Ultimate Kevin destroyed several Echo Echos with Jetray's neuroshock blasts. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Albedo's Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Biomnitrix Aliens Category:Sonorosians Category:Characters with Sonic Screams Category:Characters with Self-Duplication Category:Characters with Sound Immunity Category:Characters with Echolocation Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Jumping Category:Characters with Flight (glitch) Category:Characters with Object Duplication (glitch) Category:Characters with a containment suit Category:Omnitrix symbol on containment suit Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Albedo Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Alternate Versions of Echo Echo